Explosive decompression
Explosive decompression is a violent, sudden drop in ambient air pressure that occurs within one tenth of a second when in space. Opening, disabling, or the failure of the containment fields around airlocks and external hatches, such as those found in shuttlebays and cargo bays, or a major hull breach while in any environment of substantially lower pressure, will result in an explosive decompression. Decompressing the main shuttlebay aboard a starship would cause a reaction sufficient enough to move the ship. ( ) In 2154, lost several crew members, including Jane Taylor, to an explosive decompression during the Battle of Azati Prime. ( ) In 2233 of the alternate reality, at least one officer was blown into space through a hull breach during a battle with the ''Narada.'' ( ) In 2256, at the Battle of the Binary Stars, Ensign Danby Connor was killed when a hull breach on the caused explosive decompression of the brig. As her cell forcefields began to fail, Commander Michael Burnham used explosive decompression as a means to propel herself towards the habitable area of the ship, saving her life in the process. ( ) In 2259, the caught up with the mid-warp and fired at the starboard section of the engineering hull, breaching the bulkhead and blowing out several crewmembers. A while later, opened the airlock in Hanger 7 aboard the ''Vengeance to allow access for and . A Section 31 security officer was blown into space as a result.'' ( ) In 2263, the ''Enterprise was destroyed by Krall's army of swarm ships above Altamid as they violently tore through both hulls in various sections, blowing out countless crewmembers into space.'' ( ) In 2364, the bridge crew of the , who were suffering from polywater intoxication, opened an emergency hatch and were blown out into space. Commander William T. Riker had initially indicated that they were "sucked out" into space before being corrected by Lieutenant Commander Data, stating that Riker's comment was a "common mistake". ( ) In 2367, the attempted to remove from its dorsal section by depressurizing Shuttlebay 2. The explosive decompression failed to dislodge the alien baby though. ( ) That same year, after the Enterprise-D began experiencing strange subspace phenomena inside a nebula, Jean-Luc Picard ordered a course out of the nebula at warp one. This resulted in an explosive decompression on deck 37. ( ) In 2368, the USS Enterprise-D decompressed its main shuttlebay in order to avoid a collision with the . ( ) One of Dukat's duties, when he was a Glinn serving aboard the Cardassian starship Kornaire, was to clean out a compartment where three men had been killed by explosive decompression. In 2374, he told Benjamin Sisko that "I didn't sleep for a week after that". ( ) In 2372, experienced an explosive decompression on deck 15 which killed Ensign Harry Kim. ( ) While in command of Voyager in 2374, Chakotay ordered an explosive decompression to kill the Borg in Cargo Bay 2. Only one drone, Seven of Nine, survived. ( ) During the Battle of the Bassen Rift in 2379, the Reman warbird Scimitar launched a volley of photon torpedoes at the 's bridge, resulting in an explosive decompression which killed Lieutenant Branson. ( ) External link * Category:Physics